


Сказка о Русалочке

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Tentacles, fairy tale, mermaid au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Жил был в морском царстве прекрасный и мужественный русал Хиджиката. Однажды он влюбился в прекрасного и мужественного принца. Но разве они могут быть вместе — земной человек и морской? Однако настоящие чувства преодолевают любые преграды.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик для самурайского новогоднего календаря на дайри  
> Примечания: АУ - возраста и виды персонажей отличаются от канона.

Бушевала буря.   
Буря на море. Буря в душе. Ледяные волны яростно сметали всё на своем пути.  
С малейшим движением хвостового плавника, Хиджиката увернулся от удара слева, справа, сверху. Течение от рассечённой оружием воды развевало длинные чёрные пряди волос за спиной. Он не различал лиц противников, они окружали его, как тени, снующие вокруг.  
Очередная драка. Это так наскучило. Без этого становилось так скучно и пусто.  
Чёрный холод охватывал сердце, как воды океанских глубин. Только мрачное удовлетворение от ловких движений и превосходства над врагами разогревало кровь. Гармония с копьём в сильных руках. Мощные движения хвоста и плавников. Всё тело пело и безотказно служило ему. Зная все течения наизусть, раз за разом проводя тонкий расчёт почти на уровне инстинктов, Хиджиката безошибочно бил тупым концом копья и сражал противников слишком быстро.  
Оставив обездвиженные фигуры, он отплыл, не заботясь о направлении. На этот раз он отделался парой лёгких ушибов и неглубокой царапиной вдоль рёбер. Слегка мутило от вкуса крови в воде, а красная мгла перед глазами медленно, нехотя, отступала.

Вереницы круглых фонарей светились и покачивались в течении воды. С копьём на спине, Хиджиката задумчиво плыл по расщелине в стороне от самых людных мест. В этом районе были не самые приличные кабаки и заведения. Зато было легко найти с кем подраться. Хотя таких случайных потасовок уже давно не хватало на много. Последнее время приходилось искать группы, или правильнее сказать, банды, побольше.  
Он поднял глаза, когда какая-то русалка-вертихвостка преградила дорогу.   
— Привет, красавчик. Зачем пожаловал в наши края?  
Хиджиката промолчал. Всё ещё потряхивало от не до конца снятого напряжения. Слишком короткой схватки.  
— Не хочешь повеселиться? — она улыбнулась, сверкая острыми зубами. Спутанные буро-зелёные волосы вперемешку с водорослями, длинная оборка плавника, манящий жест. Её приторно-насмешливый тон раздражал. Будоражил.   
_Почему нет… какая разница._  
Он прижал её к каменной стене в проулке у какой-то пещеры, и она притянула его к себе, пригибая его голову и лаская поясницу там, где кожа переходила в полупрозрачные зелёные чешуйки. Он хищно прикусил ярко-накрашенную губу, отдалённо чувствуя вкус крови на языке. Резко обхватил за талию, толкаясь как в продолжении боя. Она гортанно смеялась и раскрывалась ему навстречу, одновременно царапая до крови заострёнными когтями на длинных пальцах. После, он раздражённо высвободился из прилипчивых объятий. Снова захлёстывала яростная пустота. Это не то, что нужно. Хиджиката чувствовал, что эти мимолётные развлечения помогают всё меньше и меньше.

Потом он мрачно сидел и пил какую-то дрянь в кабаке.   
— Опять подрался, Хиджиката, или кто это тебя так отделал? — раздался насмешливый голос. — Не стыдно тебе шататься по кабакам и драться с кем попало? Ведь такой способный русал у нас… мог бы уже заняться чем полезным.   
Хиджиката медленно повернул голову. Комната, точнее пещера, слегка покачивалась. В полумраке по-соседству смутно белела курчавая голова.   
— Это ты мне говоришь? Не хочу от такого бездельника, как ты, это слышать.  
— Я, между прочим, не бездельник. У меня есть работа.  
— Ага, мастер на все руки… Морских коньков пасёшь? Находишь потерянные ракушки для крабов-отшельников? Загоняешь таких же бездельников по вечерним клубам? Ерунда какая…  
— Я ж о тебе пекусь. Долго ещё будешь из себя строить армию в одном лице?   
— Какого хрена ты припёрся со своими жизненными советами? И как же твоя “жизнь по своим правилам”, или как там?  
— Ты слишком выделяешься — рано или поздно один из четырёх королей попытается прибрать тебя к рукам. В наше время лучше не быть одиночкой, а найти себе товарищей, пока никто не припёр к стенке.  
— Да ни к кому из них я не хочу. Быть девочкой в баре у мадемуазель Сайго? Или сладким мальчиком хостом у принцессы Кады? От одной мысли тошнит. Можно бы податься в якудзу, но там бардак с тех пор, как Доромизу пропал. А про Отосэ ходят нехорошие слухи. — Хиджиката замолчал, запоздало вспоминая, что у Гинтоки были какие-то связи с последней.  
— Старая карга самая сильная из них. А слухи небось она сама и распустила.  
— В океане больше нет настоящего короля… ещё со времён великой войны.  
Гинтоки отвернулся и пригубил свой напиток. Двое молча сидели рядом некоторое время. Потеряв нить разговора, Хиджиката хмуро водил пальцем по опустевшему кувшинчику, пока Гинтоки не прервал тупиковый ход мыслей.  
— Что-то ты хандришь. Давай ещё по чарочке?   
— Да пошёл ты… тебе только бы бесплатную выпивку.  
— Заплачу я, не волнуйся.  
— Иди к чёрту.  
Хиджиката хотел уйти и оттолкнулся резким движением хвоста, но промахнулся и вмазал прямо по приставучей морде. Гинтоки смешно выпучил глаза и врезал в ответ кулаком. Похоже, он тоже к тому времени немало выпил, но бил не слабее обычного. После обмена несколькими ударами драчуны оказались выставлены из кабака и приостановились, угрюмо уставившись друг на друга.  
— Ну вот, а я и допить начатое не успел, — обиженно надулся Гинтоки.  
Не удостоив его ответом, Хиджиката развернулся мощным взмахом хвоста и уплыл прочь. 

На поверхности вечерело и надвигался шторм. Хиджиката мог часами смотреть на бурное море и небо. У этого маленького острова часто случались кораблекрушения, и было что-то дикое и красивое в разрушительной силе ветра и волн, разбивающих всё об острые скалы. В такие моменты он успокаивался, словно стихийные порывы выплёскивались из него и уравновешивались внешними.   
Прикрыв глаза в ожидании, он качался на волнах и вспоминал, как яркие картинки, солнечные дни и насыщенные краски за пределами подводного царства.

***

Хиджиката часто подплывал к берегам человеческого королевства на большом материке. Началось из скуки и слабого любопытства, но со временем ему стало интересно наблюдать за людьми. Уже несколько недель он украдкой наблюдал за принцем, как мысленно прозвал его Хиджиката, засматриваясь на рослую фигуру с доброй ухмылкой и оживлёнными ясными глазами. Принц упражнялся по утрам на пляже неподалёку от дворца. Каждый раз Хиджиката прятался среди валунов у края воды и смотрел, подперев голову рукой. Он не мог отвести глаз от плавных и чётких движений принца на берегу. От его сильного, статного, голого тела. Словно заворожённый зрелищем игры мощных мышц, отливающих бронзовым загаром при свете восходящего солнца. После разминки принц возвращался во дворец со своими стражниками в чёрных формах, а Хиджиката с сожалением уплывал обратно в море.  
Однажды к принцу подошёл юноша с гладкими русыми волосами. Принц радушно приветствовал его, хлопая по спине. Хиджиката попытался представить себе, каково было бы, если бы эта рука хлопала по спине и крепко приобняла за плечо _его_. Если бы этот радостный низкий голос, этот смех и открытая улыбка были для него. У Хиджикаты уже очень давно не было братьев. Семьи. С того дня, когда он потерял всё.  
Услышав громкий возглас, Хиджиката было встрепенулся, но это был тренировочный бой. Он сразу понял, что перед ним мастера меча и смотрел, не моргая, даже не дыша, и слушал громкий стук деревянных мечей и ритмичные голоса. Они столкнулись в прекрасном танце боя, двигаясь чёткими шагами и мощными выпадами, раздавая и парируя ловкие отточенные атаки. А потом они увлечённо разговаривали и смеялись вместе.  
После того утра Хиджиката не мог найти покоя.

***

Вспышка молнии и раскат грома вывели Хиджикату из мечтательной полудрёмы. Незаметно подкрался вечер, и сквозь сизые обрывки туч опускалась темнота. Буря, отдалённо грозившая раньше, бушевала со всех сторон. В сумерках чернела ледяная вода и волны обдавали сверкающей пеной острые скалы, опасные даже для подводных жителей моря. Хиджиката подставил лицо стихийному ветру, надеясь остудить голову. Слепящая вспышка молнии грянула снова. Среди воя ветра, казалось, были слышны крики человеческих голосов. Оглядевшись, Хиджиката увидел корабль и подплыл ближе. Очередные глупцы, их корабль несло прямо на скрытые рифы, которые окружали небольшой остров, как смертоносные иглы. Он был готов отплыть, чтобы не видеть неминуемую гибель корабля, но повторная вспышка осветила знакомый силуэт. Хиджиката застыл, словно молния ударила в самое сердце. Быстро стряхнув оцепенение, он бросился сломя голову наперегонки с неистовым течением и ветром, которые неумолимо несли корабль к катастрофе.

Волны накатывали беспощадно и беспрестанно, разбивая в щепки доски и всё, что оставалось от корабля. Хиджиката отчаянно искал среди деревянных обломков, бросаясь к каждому округлому предмету в воде. Где же он? Хиджиката метался вокруг, вглядываясь в темноту, и уже почти потерял надежду, когда нашёл его. С новым приливом сил, он бережно подхватил на спину вялое тело принца и поплыл к берегу острова.

Хиджиката выполз на сушу и с трудом потащил тело дальше от воды, впопыхах царапая хвост и руки о каменистый берег, но не замечая этого. Принц оказался массивным и тяжелым. Без поддержки моря, он придавливал Хиджикату к земле, и Хиджиката замер под тёплой тяжестью чужого тела, чтобы отдышаться, но от этого сердце забилось ещё чаще. На безопасном расстоянии от воды, Хиджиката осторожно перекатил принца на спину рядом с собой. Он лежал без сознания, но дышал, и его сердце мерно билось. Хиджиката поднял голову от тёплой груди и впервые посмотрел на принца вблизи, внимательно разглядывая благородные черты лица. Затаив дыхание, он робко наклонился и провёл холодными пальцами по щеке и прохладным губам, по щетине на подбородке, по гладкой коже под расстёгнутым воротом рубашки, по густым жёстким волосам на груди. В первый раз в жизни Хиджиката был смущён своими острыми когтями и бледным нечеловеческим телом.   
Он не знал сколько времени просидел с принцем, когда услышал неожиданные звуки приближавшихся голосов. Неподалёку показались отблески света фонаря. Хиджиката отполз и притаился за большим камнем. Свет приближался и наконец показалась фигура женщины в длинном платье, с тёмными длинными волосами. Она увидела неподвижное тело, распростёртое на земле, и быстро подошла ближе. Рядом с ней белела ещё одна крупная фигура. Пока женщина проверяла жив ли принц, он зашевелился и что-то простонал.  
— Вы живы! — воскликнула женщина странным низким голосом.  
— Где я? Я... был на корабле, нас настигла буря…   
— Ваш корабль, наверное, потонул, — медленно ответила женщина. — Увы, у этого острова часто разбиваются корабли в такие ночи. Меня зовут Зурако. Идёмте, вы будете почётным гостем в моём доме. Вы можете встать?   
— О, сударыня! Вы спасли меня. Я вам навеки благодарен. Меня зовут Кондо.  
 _Его зовут Кондо_ , подумал Хиджиката, тихо повторяя имя, перекатывая его на языке. Он долго смотрел вслед элегантной паре, пока они медленно уходили вглубь острова. Куда Хиджиката не мог последовать за ними.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Хиджиката не ходил по обычным кабакам и переулкам, не пил, и не искал драк и перепалок. Он молча сидел в тихой лагуне недалеко от дворца принца и лениво наблюдал, как солнечные лучи мерцали и струились под водой. Не хотелось ничего.   
Среди убаюкивающей тишины его внимание привлекло хихиканье и неразборчивое шушуканье. Две мурены, синяя и красная, плыли мимо и оживлённо что-то обсуждали.  
— Проваливайте отсюда, — вяло рявкнул Хиджиката.  
— Оо, здравствуйте, господин Хиджиката. Как ваши дела? — вежливо спросила синяя мурена.  
— Не твоё дело.  
— Что-то не так? Может, мы можем вам помочь?  
— Ха. Не думаю. Разве что вы можете сделать так, чтобы я мог ходить ногами по суше, как человек.  
— Но ведь это вполне возможно, — синяя мурена блеснула очками.  
Хиджиката сначала подумал, что ослышался. Но мурены неподвижно уставились на него, словно ожидая ответа.  
— Что у вас за дурацкие шутки. Отвалите.  
— Да, да, это правда. В пещере у драконьего ущелья живёт ведьма, и она может превратить человека в чудовище или морского жителя в человека. И ещё много чего.  
— Хочешь, проводим тебя? Только гони суконбу, — нагло заявила красная мурена с круглыми черно-золотыми украшениями по бокам головы.  
— Вы это серьёзно?  
— Ты правда хочешь превратиться в человека и уйти на сушу? Тогда единственный выход — обратиться к госпоже Отосэ.

***

Хиджиката стоял перед старой ведьмой с ярко накрашенным лицом и чёрными волосами, убранными в гладкую высокую причёску. Отосэ сидела за большим рабочим столом и постукивала длинным фиолетовым ногтем по трубке кальяна, пока Хиджиката кратко объяснил зачем пришёл.  
— Что ж, типичная история, — невпечатлённо глянула на него Отосэ и небрежно выпустила изо рта чернильную струю. — Есть такое волшебство. Мой помощник всё сделает.   
— Помощник? А почему вы сами не-... — возмутился Хиджиката, но был проигнорирован.  
— Эй, дармоед! — крикнула ведьма куда-то в сторону. — Ленивая задница, иди отрабатывай долг!   
Испытующе взглянув на Хиджикату напоследок, она величавым жестом отправила его в соседнюю комнату.

В комнате никого не было. По стенам, задрапированным тёмными водорослями, там и тут поблёскивали бледно светящиеся кристаллы, а из ниш выглядывали статуэтки чудовищ и мистических существ с жуткими свирепыми гримасами. То есть, Хиджиката полагал, что это статуэтки, но ближе рассматривать не стал. На полу посередине комнаты были выведены замысловатые узоры, от которых начинала кружиться голова.   
Кто-то многозначительно прочистил горло, и Хиджиката с небольшим усилием отвёл глаза от гипнотизирующего рисунка. В комнату величественно вплыл никто иной как Гинтоки, со своими неизменными белыми кудрями и отсутствующими тускло-красными глазами. Он был неожиданно наряжен в короткую чёрную накидку, расшитую золотыми звёздами, и высокий тёмный колпак. Из под накидки торчала нижняя осьминожья половина тела и лениво извивались толстые бледно-лиловые щупальца.   
— Что? Это ты! Почему ты одет как звездочёт? — оторопел Хиджиката.  
— Я не звездочёт, придурок. Это одежды волшебника. Ты, Хиджиката, зачем сюда пришёл? — Гинтоки смерил его своим взглядом дохлой селёдки. — Правильно, за волшебством.   
— Мне сказали, что тут ведьма, которая может превратить меня в человека… Но если это ты, я пойду.  
— Постой. Человеком стать хочешь, говоришь… С таким исходным материалом, конечно, не ручаюсь… Эй! Убери оружие. Ты что делаешь?!  
— Хватит придуриваться. Ты можешь наколдовать мне ноги, как у человека, или нет?  
— Ты же понимаешь, с колдовством всегда непросто. Мы можем сделать из тебя человека, да, Хиджиката, но не бесплатно. К этому всякие условия, — Гинтоки замолчал с равнодушным видом.   
— Что за условия? Не тяни волынку, — Хиджиката начинал терять терпение, но неохотно убрал нож обратно в ножны.  
— Ты должен отдать за это свои прекрасные волосы и голос. Если до исхода трех дней твой принц поцелует тебя — ты свободен. Получишь голос назад, превратишься до конца в человека, выйдешь замуж за принца... Или как там с ним договоришься. Ну а если нет, будешь тут отдуваться, то есть, служить нам вечно, — бубнил Гинтоки. — Вот контракт. Распишись здесь. А, чуть не забыл. В заклинание входит ещё одна вещь.  
— Что ещё? — обречённо спросил Хиджиката.  
— Трахнемся.  
— Что? — ошеломлённо поперхнулся Хиджиката. Он и не думал, что в поисках принца не сможет сохранить ему верность. Гинтоки искоса смотрел на него со скучающим видом и даже не краснел, ублюдок.  
— Ну да, заклинание использует энергию от оргазма. Это особенность сексуальной магии. Радуйся. Тебе повезло, что ты имеешь дело с прекрасным Гинтоки, и не трахаться тебе со старой каргой. Но если ты передумал, трусишь, можешь убираться восвояси. Или всё-таки позвать Отосэ обслужить тебя?  
— Нет. Какой-то мелкий осьминожек мне не страшен. Давай контракт.  
— Посмотрим, кто здесь мелкий, — усмехнулся Гинтоки с лукавым блеском в глазах.

Синяя мурена, на ходу поправляя очки, притащила длинный свиток, заполненный морскими иероглифами. А вторая, красная, впихнула Хиджикате в руку перо. Он с удивлением посмотрел на это — как это, перо под водой. Неожиданно Гинтоки оказался рядом и ткнул острый конец пера Хиджикате в ладонь, глубоко пронзая.  
— Подпись кровью, — едва заметно улыбнулся Гинтоки.  
Возможно перо было волшебным, потому что ни капли крови не растворилось в воду. Когда Хиджиката прикоснулся пером к контракту и начал выводить свое имя, на светлом полотне за пером потянулась и тускло засветилась багровая линия. Он еле успел дописать последнюю букву, и красная мурена выхватила и утащила подписанный контракт.

Ещё полчаса Хиджиката молча сидел в стороне и смотрел, как Гинтоки готовил обряд, расставляя таинственные артефакты вокруг серебристых витиеватых линий большого магического круга, нарисованного на полу комнаты. Того, на который перед этим засматривался Хиджиката.  
— Готовься, как я говорил, превращение связано с достижением оргазма, — торжественно объявил Гинтоки, и Хиджиката вздрогнул, с трудом оторвав взгляд от причудливого узора. — Оставляй там вещи и ложись вот здесь, в середине магического круга.  
Гинтоки цепко обвил его щупальцами, притянул к себе и почти невесомо погладил по щеке, шее, груди и спине, спускаясь к животу и хвосту, а потом наклонил голову и целовал шею и ласкал языком чувствительные жаберные пластины, заставляя жабры прикрываться. Хиджиката, не привыкший к такому обращению, невольно сжал руки на чужих плечах и нахмурился.   
— Я думал, ты мне сразу присунешь или потребуешь, чтоб я отсосал тебе, а ты со мной как с девушкой нежничаешь…  
— Я же не дикарь... и тебе нравится, между прочим, — и Гинтоки недвусмысленно потерся об его пах. И правда, понравилось. Тем временем к лицу приблизилось щупальце и потерлось толстым округлым концом вдоль нижней губы. — А вообще, не возражаю. Давай, пососи. И я покажу тебе невиданное удовольствие.  
Хиджиката мысленно вздохнул. Ради достижения цели, встречи с принцем, он был готов на многое. Даже позволить Гинтоки то, чего он раньше никому не позволял. И Гинтоки, не смотря на свои недостатки и самоуверенность и то, как он порой выводил из себя, был не худший вариант. _Как же ты бесишь. Что ж, посмотрим, кто кого, кто здесь будет замирать от “невиданного удовольствия”. Тоже мне, нашёл невинного анемона. Ещё бы деткой назвал._  
Хиджиката приоткрыл рот и лизнул гладкую конечность, проводя языком по отверстию, обводя головку. Сжал в руке толстое щупальце и прошёлся дальше, чувствуя на ощупь округлые присоски. Попробовав на вкус, Хиджиката засосал кончик в рот, хищно поглядывая из под упрямо сдвинутых бровей.  
Гинтоки встретил его взгляд и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты трахаться собрался или драться? Или ты не различаешь? Хиджиката, тернистый мальчик-забияка, гроза семи морей? Может, только и хочешь, чтоб тебя жёстко отымели? — от вкрадчиво пониженного голоса словно прошибло током.   
Хиджиката собрался, готовясь к борьбе, но всё равно не был готов к той силе, когда Гинтоки схватил его за руки, грубо впиваясь пальцами в запястья, а щупальца сдавили его вокруг пояса, хвоста и нижней части лица, распирая челюсть. Не прошло и мгновения, как Гинтоки резко скрутил и перевернул Хиджикату вниз головой, не давая пошевельнуться.  
Рот у Хиджикаты был всё ещё занят, и он непроизвольно оскалился. Они сцепились в напряжённой схватке, давя на чужие руки и нижние конечности, и зависли в полном равновесии, но конец хвоста Хиджикаты изогнулся по-змеиному и хлестнул острыми иглами на плавниках.   
— Ай! Ну больно же! — обиженно надул губу Гинтоки. — Я не мазохист. Давай договоримся — ты меня калечить не будешь, и мы всё быстренько сделаем и превратим тебя. Раз не хочешь нежностей. Расслабься.  
Не спуская друг с друга глаз, они постепенно ослабили хватку. Гинтоки осторожно вытащил член из чужого рта, опасаясь острых зубов.   
— Ладно. Только без твоих дурацких игр, — Хиджиката размял ноющую челюсть и хмуро посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
— Как скажешь, — Гинтоки усмехнулся в ответ и снова обвил Хиджикату, на этот раз не стесняя движений.   
Бесцеремонно просовывая пальцы, он раскрыл защитный чешуйный покров в паху. Другая рука крепко схватила за длинные волосы, не грубо, но и не ласково. Гинтоки придвинул его поближе и присосался к шее. Хиджиката не мог понять сколько щупалец извивались вокруг его члена и умело прижимали и поглаживали нежную кожу. Другие щупальца, а может быть, пальцы, надавливали на тугое анальное отверстие. Сумбурно дразнящие прикосновения распаляли всё больше, и Хиджиката чуть не зарычал от нетерпения. Наконец, давление усилилось и он постарался расслабиться, принимая в себя жёсткое гладкое щупальце. Получалось не очень. Гинтоки проталкивал щупальце мучительно медленно. Это было очень странно и интимно — одновременно хотелось отпрянуть и закрыться, и притянуть ближе, почувствовать больше, глубже. Хиджиката подрагивал от напряжения, но вместо ожидаемой боли, он чувствовал тягучее восполнение чего-то, раньше неведомого. Словно он никогда и не знал, что чего-то не хватало. Понемногу он заметил, что невнятно ругается, но Гинтоки потянул за волосы и накрыл рот своим, затыкая его поцелуем. Они целовались медленно, с нажимом, с вызовом, словно изучая противника перед боем. Ни один не хотел уступить другому.   
Он постепенно привык к распирающему, тянущему чувству, всё больше возбуждаясь от множества прикосновений. Не помня себя, Хиджиката прижимался к Гинтоки, резко толкался ему навстречу, насаживался жёстче, невольно стонал и жмурился от неожиданно ярких ощущений. Гинтоки присасывал свои присоски по всему телу, и Хиджикату пробирала дрожь, когда он резко, почти ожесточённо, отдирал их от сосков и от чувствительных мест на шее, спине и боках. Сердце колотилось от возбуждения и вода разогрелась вокруг них. Хиджиката обхватил чужие плечи и неистово целовал Гинтоки, совсем позабыв о прежнем раздражении.  
В какой-то момент Хиджиката приоткрыл глаза и содрогнулся от вида бледных щупалец по всему телу, окружающих снаружи и проникающих внутрь. Это зрелище одновременно и отталкивало, и возбуждало. Гинтоки томно смотрел на него из под белесых ресниц, но когда их взгляды пересеклись, он провёл языком по потемневшим губам и убыстрил темп, каждым толчком выбивая остатки связных мыслей из головы Хиджикаты.  
Всё перемешалось и Хиджиката потерялся в ощущениях, пока его вдруг не накрыло жаркой волной. 

Отдышавшись и раскрывая глаза несколько позже, Хиджиката скептически осмотрел своё тело. Кроме лёгкой ломоты и приятной истомы, ничего особенного он не чувствовал.  
— И что теперь? Когда я превращусь?  
— Так не пойдёт, Хиджиката, — почесал затылок Гинтоки. — Придётся всё переделать заново.  
— Как, заново?  
— Ну мы же должны были кончить одновременно. Иначе магическая энергия не балансируется и заклинание не сработает.   
— Какого хрена ты не сказал сразу?!  
— Ну успокойся... Разве я не сказал? Я и не ожидал, что ты так… вдруг… Так хорошо было? Давай отдохнём и ещё разок, а? На этот раз, уверен, всё получится.  
Хиджиката нахмурился: внутри шевелились смутные подозрения.  
— Ну, хочешь, можешь быть сверху, — примирительно ворковал Гинтоки. — Хотя с моей гибкостью мы можем вставить друг другу одновременно. Здорово, а? Хочешь попробовать?  
— Ладно. Ещё один раз… и я сверху. Где там твой чёртов зад? — Хиджиката увидел глуповатую но облегчённую улыбку на лице Гинтоки и устало потёр лоб. То ли он поехал крышей, то ли её просто снесло как никогда раньше.

***

Хвост, плавники, руки, щупальца переплелись и смешались в движении. Сколько времени они уже этим занимались, он точно не помнил. Хиджиката сжимал руками щупальца, которые исступлённо извивались вокруг. Горячие мышцы плотно обхватывали и сжимались вокруг члена, вызывая острые волны удовольствия, а перед глазами всё начинало расплываться. Хиджиката был уже на грани. Гинтоки, с раскрасневшимися щеками и помутневшим взглядом, потянулся навстречу, чтобы поцеловать его, и что-то блеснуло у него во рту. Но Хиджиката не обратил внимания и жадно прильнул к нему губами. Всё тело напряглось, как натянутая струна, и мелкая дрожь начала пробегать волнами по всей длине, но не отпускала, и одновременно горечь разлилась во рту. Казалось, они застыли так на целую вечность. Томящее удовольствие разгоралось всё жарче, всё насыщеннее, становясь невыносимым, превращаясь в боль. Пронзительная боль растеклась вдоль позвоночника, по всему хвосту, по всему телу, от конца плавников до подушечек пальцев, до макушки головы. Будто Хиджиката сгорал живьём, захлёбываясь в судороге. Неописуемая боль затопила сознание. Перед глазами побелело, а потом почернело.

***

Сознание вернулось, как внезапный удар камнем по стеклу, осыпающий осколками.   
Первое, что он почувствовал — боль. Сквозь боль Хиджиката чувствовал мягкие прикосновения к концу хвоста. Но в них было что-то странное, щекотное в обеих сторонах плавника сразу. Продирая слезящиеся глаза одной рукой, он пытался разглядеть что это. И застыл даже от смутно увиденного — вместо привычного хвоста, покрытого тёмно-зелёной чешуёй, торчали бледно-розовые смешного вида конечности, похожие на более длинные и толстые руки, с тонкой кожей и короткими, словно обрубленными пальцами. Вокруг них как раз обвивались несколько светло-лиловых щупалец Гинтоки. Вот откуда взялось это ощущение. От неожиданности Хиджиката дёрнул хвостом. Нет, кажется, это теперь было ногой.  
— О, ты приходишь в себя? — заботливый низкий голос, Гинтоки. Боль уже была менее резкой, но всё ещё ныла по внутренним сторонам ног и пояснице. — Теперь надо всё хорошенько проверить, всё ли в рабочем состоянии. И между прочим, ты же помнишь, мы договаривались — это часть волшебных услуг, бонус, можно сказать. Потерпи, сейчас будет хорошо.  
Хиджиката осоловело кивнул, не очень соображая и не решаясь попробовать говорить вслух и проверить, что значит эта резь в горле. Он полулежал на плоской поверхности, его голова и плечи на чем-то тёплом и гладком, уже не под водой. Перед замутнёнными глазами виднелись тёмные своды незнакомой пещеры. Тело болело уже меньше, но чувствовалось ватным, будто его хорошенько избили дубинками, и двигаться совершенно не хотелось.   
Прохладное щупальце мягко скользнуло по внутренней стороне бедра. Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданных прикосновений к паху и заднице. Оглядывая себя, он обнаружил, что драгоценные части тела уже не были надёжно спрятаны под чешуйный покров, а беззащитно висели снаружи, ниже голого бледного живота. Как можно так жить? Хиджиката изумлённо смотрел на розовое тело и новую поросль коротких тёмных волос.   
Щупальца аккуратно водили по тонкой и чувствительной коже и он с удивлением заметил, что у него опять встал. Ещё одно щупальце ткнулось ему в губы, и Хиджиката, не думая, послушно приоткрыл рот. Щупальце проникло внутрь и ласкало язык и нёбо, словно целуя. Он слегка куснул его, но зубы оказались тупыми и широкими. Хиджиката бесполезно сжимал щупальце во рту, наполненном сладковатым привкусом, и жмурился от ласк. Гинтоки, казалось, был везде, придерживал за плечи и ноги, гладил по груди и животу, по по-новому чувствительной коже промежности, бёдер и ягодиц, покусывал и целовал шею. Несколько щупалец мягко обвились вокруг запястий и щекотали ладони.  
— Вот так, ещё немного, сейчас... — Хиджиката содрогнулся от жаркого шёпота в ухе и почувствовал неспешное вторжение в задний проход. Ещё одна точка оказалась теперь незащищённой. Он ахнул, выгнулся и было напрягся, но прикосновения Гинтоки стали особенно страстными, и это было на удивление приятно. Хиджиката беззвучно застонал, задыхаясь, и сжал бестолковые тупые зубы, кусая щупальце во рту и слепо хватаясь за Гинтоки руками. Приняв это за одобрение, Гинтоки продолжил и нежно внедрил щупальце глубже.   
— Ты такой же горячий и тугой, как же охрененно... — продолжал бормотать Гинтоки на ухо.  
Боль от превращения сменялась возбуждённым покалыванием, а затем даже удовольствием, особенно сильным, когда Гинтоки сдвинулся и взял в рот открытый человечий член. Чувство заполненности постепенно перекрывало всё, пока толстое щупальце неторопливо двигалось внутри, раздвигая и надавливая бугорками присосок. Ощущения были не менее приятными чем раньше, и Хиджиката прикрыл глаза и расслабленно отдался ласкам. Вялый и отягощённый без поддержки воды, он был не в силах активно отвечать. Он только прерывисто дышал и судорожно сжимал щупальца безобидными зубами и лишёнными когтей пальцами, краем уха слушая тихие низкие стоны. После медленно накатившего оргазма, отголоски боли понемногу утихли и Хиджиката сонно моргал в тепле опутывающих объятий.   
— … — он не мог выдавить ни звука из глотки.  
— Заклятие свершилось. Твой голос теперь здесь. — Гинтоки держал в руке белую ракушку на верёвочке, которую он повесил себе на шею. — У тебя человечьи ноги и зад, и всё остальное, в полном рабочем состоянии. Можешь отправляться к своему принцу.  
Хиджиката собрался с силами, отодвинул щупальца, и попытался подняться на ноги. Пошатнувшись, он чуть не упал, но Гинтоки удержал его.   
— Не так резко. Тебе надо привыкнуть к новым конечностям. У тебя одежда-то есть?   
Хиджиката покачал головой. Проводя рукой по непривычно лёгкой голове, он обнаружил коротко остриженные волосы на затылке и передёрнул неуютно голыми плечами. Только чёлка по прежнему свешивалась на лоб.   
— Возьми плащ. — Гинтоки накинул на него длинный тёмный плащ и протянул кусок лёгкой белой ткани. — И шарфик надень.  
 _Да, мамочка,_ выразительно посмотрел на него Хиджиката.

***

Запутавшись в намокшем плаще, Хиджиката недолго лежал на каменистом берегу, потом зачем-то обмотал белый шарф вокруг шеи. Ещё минута и он подтянул ноги под себя, и, пару раз потеряв равновесие, медленно поднялся на шаткие, трясущиеся от напряжения конечности. Отряхнулся и побрёл неверными шагами в сторону пляжа, где часто видел принца. Звёзды отражались в воде по одной стороне, и лес темнел в отдалении по другой.   
Каждый шаг отдавал болью от ступни до самых бёдер и вверх по спине. Несколько раз он спотыкался и падал, не рассчитав шаги. Нежная новая кожа на ступнях и коленях быстро покрылась царапинами от острых камней. В горле нещадно першило. Ко всему этому можно было привыкнуть. Шаги становились увереннее, чем дальше он шёл.  
Он шёл к Кондо, к своему принцу.  
В предрассветной тьме Хиджиката дошёл до того места, где видел раньше принца. Утомлённый болезненной ходьбой, он опустился на землю, отдохнуть и ждать. 

Солнце медленно поднималось в небе. Наконец Хиджиката услышал голоса. Он поднял голову и смотрел, как принц приближается энергичной походкой. Когда он заметил Хиджикату, сидящего и наверно выглядящего жалко в потрепанном мокром плаще, принц с беспокойством спросил:  
— Здравствуй, кто ты такой и откуда здесь? Тебе нужна помощь?  
Хиджиката приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог произнести ни звука. Он спохватился и начал вставать, но затёкшие ноги предательски подгибались. Подхваченный крепкой хваткой, Хиджиката огорчённо отвернул лицо. Как досадно проявить неуклюжесть при первой же встрече.   
Кондо подозвал пару рослых стражников.  
— Да ты же весь продрог! — Прикосновения принца были неимоверно горячими, или это Хиджиката действительно замёрз? — Скорей, ему нужно согреться и переодеться в сухую одежду. Вернёмся сейчас же во дворец.  
Хиджиката поднял глаза и встретил встревоженный взгляд. Он опять раскрыл рот, чтобы уверить его, что ему ничего не нужно. Что всё уже хорошо. Но губы двигались беззвучно. Он шумно вздохнул, не переставая смотреть принцу в глаза. Такие живые и добрые карие глаза с золотистыми крапинками на радужке. Глаза, от взгляда которых становилось тепло. Хиджиката встал твёрже на ноги, выпрямился во весь рост, кивнул и почувствовал, как уголки губ непривычно приподнялись.

***

Во дворце слуги принца вежливо но настойчиво помогли ему помыться. Хиджиката с удивлением смотрел на пресную воду, вытекающую из кранов в обширной ванной комнате. В горячей воде купаться ему раньше не приходилось. После ванной его провели в другую комнату, где была ещё одна новинка: человечья одежда. Хиджиката повертел в руках несколько из небольших предметов. Видимо заметив его замешательство, один из слуг помог разобраться. Вскоре Хиджиката был одет в полный комплект, включая нижнее бельё, сорочку из тонкой светлой ткани, синий камзол, тёмные брюки, и мягкие кожаные туфли. Сам не зная зачем, он сложил и положил в карман мятый белый шарф. Когда закончили с одеждой, Хиджикату отвели в обеденный зал, огромную комнату с большими столами, где множество людей сидели, ели и разговаривали. Там его накормили незнакомой человечьей едой. Большую часть продуктов на столе он раньше не видал. Даже рыба здесь была странной на вкус. Больше всего ему понравилась желтоватая масса, напоминавшая нежные внутренности морского ежа. Есть хотелось, будто он голодал целую неделю. Хиджиката навалил побольше на тарелку и уплетал, не замечая озадаченные и даже неприязненные взгляды окружающих.  
После еды Хиджикату отвели во двор, где он наконец снова увидел Кондо. Принц занимался осмотром конюшни, и Хиджиката с опаской поглядывал на здоровенных коней в стойлах. Кондо отвлёкся от лошадей и стал расспрашивать Хиджикату — кто он и откуда, но когда понял, что тот ничего не мог сказать в ответ, подозвал лохматого рыжего стражника. Сайто, как звали рыжего, протянул Хиджикате блокнот и карандаш, жестом приглашая написать на нём. Хиджиката написал приветствие и своё имя, но Кондо и Сайто оба озадаченно покачали головой.   
— Прости, мы не знаем твой язык, — сказал Кондо.  
Хиджиката понурил голову. Он не умел читать и писать по-человечьи, только иероглифами морского царства.   
— Не беда! — бодро продолжил Кондо. — Мы как-нибудь объяснимся. Жаль, что ты не можешь сказать своё имя. Хмм… Я буду звать тебя Тоши.  
Хиджиката молча кивнул, жестами стараясь передать, что он готов следовать за Кондо под любым именем.  
— Слушай, ты на вид крепкий парень. Как справляешься с оружием?  
Кондо отвёл его в оружейную и они рассматривали вместе мечи, кинжалы, копья, и прочее оружие. Кондо увлечённо рассказывал истории об известных мечах, а Хиджиката восхищённо слушал.   
По соседству с оружейной была тренировочная площадка. Кондо вдохновился и решил проверить новичка. Хиджиката умел пользоваться копьём или ножом, но никогда раньше не держал в руках меча. И естественно, понятия не имел, как правильно ставить ноги и куда ступать. Но после опыта подводных боёв, инстинктивно получалось неплохо, пока он не начинал думать о ногах и спотыкаться. Кондо одобрительно хмыкнул и начал показывать ему разные стойки и приёмы. Положив одну руку вокруг талии, он направлял шаги и движения Хиджикаты наподобие танца. Потом он подозвал молчаливого Сайто и направлял парную тренировку. Хиджиката уже чувствовал себя увереннее на ногах и начал нападать более агрессивно. Со своим боевым опытом, он быстро замечал и инстинктивно парировал удары и дерзко атаковал, притесняя противника. К тому же, оружие в воздухе двигалось гораздо легче и быстрее, чем под водой. После серии молниеносных нападений, Кондо призвал их сделать перерыв. У Хиджикаты перехватило дыхание от удивлённого уважения на лице Кондо.  
— А ты совсем неплох. Ты точно в первый раз на мечах? — спросил Кондо. Хиджиката жестами пытался пояснить, что у него опыт с другим оружием.  
— Настоящий воин должен уметь сражаться мечом. Тебе ещё потренироваться и из тебя выйдет прекрасный мечник, какому всегда есть место в моей личной страже.  
Хиджиката никак не ожидал таких слов и мог только низко поклониться. Он продолжал идти по пятам за принцем весь день, молчаливо сопровождая его по всем делам.

Позже Кондо с азартом рассказывал про Зурако, которая спасла его от верной смерти на море. Он восторженно описывал её красоту и утончённость и своё грядущее счастье. Зурако согласилась стать его женой, и сейчас гостила во дворце. Кондо был уверен, что любой, кто встречал её, был полон восхищения.  
Хиджиката помнил ту женщину на острове и с грустью слушал восторженные слова Кондо. Как мог он соперничать с такой особой, когда у него не было даже дара речи.   
Вечерело. Кондо закончил очередную историю, выглядывая в окно на темнеющее небо. Он похлопал Хиджикату по плечу и, заметив его мрачный взгляд, ласково потрепал по волосам.  
— Всё будет хорошо! Ты можешь оставаться здесь с нами. Меня ждут мои советники, но увидимся завтра. Жду тебя на утренней тренировке, Тоши.  
Хиджиката не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Глубоким вечером Хиджиката тихо сидел сам по себе в большом и тёплом обеденном зале и ужинал. Даже в такой поздний час немного людей ещё сидело тут и там за длинными столами. Никто не заговаривал с ним, и от нечего делать, он разглядывал пёстрые сцены охот и балов на гобеленах, висевших по стенам зала. В обед он узнал от одного из слуг название еды, которая ему так понравилась. Это лакомство называлось майонезом. Он решил, что из всех человечьих блюд это единственное, что он мог бы есть всё время. После еды Хиджиката продолжал сидеть за столом, не зная куда идти, и, подперев голову рукой, клевал носом под уютный негромкий гул голосов.   
Внезапно послышался новый громкий голос, разговоры затихли, и в зал уверенной походкой вошёл русый юноша, которого Хиджиката раньше видел на пляже. На тёмном мундире под бордовым коротким плащом поблескивали золотые позументы. По гордой осанке юноши и следующим за ним стражникам, Хиджиката заключил, что это кто-то высокопоставленный при дворе принца. Поэтому он очень удивился, когда юноша остановился перед столом, где сидел Хиджиката.  
— Вот где он прятался, наша новая диковинка. Скажи что-нибудь, незнакомец.  
Хиджиката жестами попытался объяснить, что не может. И сообразив, встал и изобразил подобие вежливого поклона.  
— Хм, нем как рыба… — скептически смотрел на него юноша. — Мой брат слишком добрый и доверчивый. Не может отказать красивой мордашке.  
— Ваше высочество, принц Сого, мне доложили, что он за весь день действительно не сказал ни слова, — сказал невзрачный на вид стражник с грустным лицом.   
— Ах так? Ладно. Я покажу тебе как мы обходимся со шпионами. Жаль, что ты не можешь кричать. А может сможешь? Я постараюсь тебя заставить, — милое мальчишеское лицо исказилось в зловещей усмешке.  
Повинуясь жесту, стражники окружили Хиджикату и повлекли его следом за принцем. Они прошли от светлых широких проходов с цветастыми картинами на стенах к каменным коридорам, неровно освещенным пламенем факелов. Топот тяжелых сапогов гулко отдавал от низких закопченных потолков. Принц шёл широким шагом впереди, откинув назад короткий багровый плащ. Поднявшись по каменным ступеням узкой винтовой лестницы, они остановились перед тяжелой дверью, окованной железом.  
Принц открыл дверь и изящным жестом пригласил Хиджикату войти. Как будто у него был выбор. Хиджиката ещё раз взглянул на крепких и серьёзно настроенных стражников и досадливо сжал губы. Как никогда, он чувствовал себя голым без оружия. Из этой ситуации так просто не выбраться, но оставалась надежда уговорить принца освободить его. Входя в комнату, Хиджиката бегло осмотрелся и тут ему стало не по себе.  
Стены и пол обширной комнаты были сделаны из мрачного серого камня. Пол был покрыт тёмными бурыми пятнами, особенно рядом со стоком, встроенным посреди комнаты. По обе стороны багрового занавеса на дальней стене, с потолка висели две здоровенные железные клетки. Темница, не иначе, была заставлена орудиями пыток, как предполагал Хиджиката. Непонятные железные устройства с устрашающими шипами и зубьями, ржавые цепи и кольца, прикреплённые к стенам. На столах лежали щипцы, ножи, дубинки, плётки. Угли в железной жаровне тускло отсвечивали красным. Пахло пылью и раскалённым железом. Хиджиката старался держать лицо каменным и не подавать виду, что на него как-либо действовала угнетающая обстановка. Молодой принц заглянул ему в лицо и разочарованно скривил рот. Он прошёл вглубь и махнул рукой стражникам.  
Хиджикату подтащили к железному саркофагу с человеческий рост. Напоминавший по форме человеческую фигуру, он был покрыт шипами и тёмными пятнами. Принц Сого смотрел на Хиджикату с небольшой улыбкой.  
— Ты знаешь, что делает с человеком железная дева? Она совсем не такая дружелюбная, как живая. Представь себе, как шипы, торчащие внутри, вонзаются глубоко в мягкую плоть, но жертва, при всей боли, не умирает слишком быстро. А медленно, мучительно истекает кровью… пока не расскажет все свои секреты, — глаза принца загорелись адским огнём, а голос понизился до интимного шёпота. Он подал знак стражникам, и те с жутким скрежетом распахнули дверцы железной девы. — Расскажи мне свои секреты.  
Сильные руки схватили Хиджикату и втолкнули спиной в раскрытый проём. Он потерял равновесие и приложился затылком о заднюю стенку, не успевая среагировать пока железные створки не захлопнулись с протестующим скрипом. Он ожидал почувствовать боль, но в мертвенной темноте не почувствовал ничего кроме тесных железных стенок. Снаружи слышались приглушённые голоса.  
Через несколько минут окошко на уровне лица открылось и принц Сого с любопытством посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
— Ну что, готов признаться? Стоп. Почему ты не страдаешь? Где кровь? Ямазаки, открой деву.  
Дверцы распахнулись и принц нахмуренно изучал Хиджикату, целого и невредимого.  
— Ямазаки, почему там нет шипов?  
— Но, ваше высочество, вы же сами на прошлой неделе приказали...  
— Ах да... как скучно. Тогда сажайте его на ослика. Это должно сработать. — Злорадная ухмылка принца вернулась с новой силой, и он потирал руки в предвкушении. Тот же унылый темноволосый стражник прошептал что-то ему на ухо, и принц раздражённо цыкнул. — Завтра же зовите плотника. Что за бардак... Ладно, в кандалы его. Пусть ночку повисит, а завтра займёмся всерьёз.  
Стражники вытащили Хиджикату из железной девы и заковали в тяжелые кандалы, висевшие на цепях с потолка и приделанные к полу посреди комнаты. Принц не спеша прошёлся вокруг и удовлетворённо хмыкнул.  
— Да, повиси вот так и подумай о своей грядущей, страшной, участи. Эта темница высоко в башне, так что, сколько ни кричи, никто тебя не услышит. Но как я посмотрю, ты кричать все равно не можешь, бедняжка.   
Дверь с лязгом закрылась за принцем и стражниками, ушедшими вместе с факелами, и Хиджиката остался один в тёмной комнате. Лишь красноватые угли отсвечивали в жаровне и бледный свет луны проникал через пару высоких узких окошек. Хиджиката постарался устроиться поудобнее, стоя на ногах. Руки, вытянутые вверх цепями, постепенно немели. В отличие от других приспособлений в темнице, кандалы исправно и крепко держались, не поддаваясь даже когда он тянул и дёргал изо всех сил. Повесив голову, Хиджиката удрученно думал о предстоящих пытках и не мог придумать, что делать. В тишине, далёкий глухой грохот морских волн напоминал о безвозвратно утраченном.

***

Минуты или часы тянулись бесконечно медленно. В гробовой тишине послышался негромкий стук, звяканье, и звук лёгкой поступи по каменному полу. Прохладное прикосновение скользнуло по шее. Хиджиката вздрогнул, озираясь.  
— Тшш, тихо. Это я, — тёплое дыхание щекотало ухо. Тёплые губы прижались к шее. — Как же тебя угораздило? Ну ты неудачник, Хиджиката, — прошептал Гинтоки и отошёл, оглядываясь вокруг. — Интересный тут хозяин, должно быть, даже игрушки для секса есть. Можно подумать, это всё декорации для извращённых игр. Но я погляжу, твоя честь пока в порядке. Даже жалко тебя расковывать, тут оборудование на славу. Можно было бы неплохо повеселиться.  
Хиджиката насупился и упрямо смотрел вниз, отказываясь реагировать на провокации.  
— Даже не посмотришь на меня? Какой ты жестокий, а я ведь скучал. Ну поцелуй меня.  
Хиджиката повернул голову, чтобы как-то огрызнуться, но вместо того, изумлённо замер. Гинтоки стоял перед ним в облике человека, высокий и складный, и при свете луны его бледное лицо и волосы резко отсвечивали и серебрились среди чёрных теней. Обычно насмешливые черты выглядели спокойно, даже серьёзно. Хиджиката словно увидел его впервые и совершенно забыл, что хотел сказать или передать.  
Гинтоки мягко улыбнулся и помахал ключом.  
— Ладно, отблагодаришь меня после того, как я тебя освобожу.  
Вызволив руки и ноги Хиджикаты из оков, Гинтоки потянул его за руку в сторону двери. Но они не успели выйти, как из-за занавеса на противоположной стороне вышел Сого с двумя стражниками, медленно хлопая в ладоши. В то же время, дверь раскрылась и в комнату вошли ещё несколько стражников с факелами.  
— Какая трогательная сцена, — протянул принц скучающим тоном. — Взять их.  
Численное преимущество было на стороне стражников, несмотря на сопротивление. Через несколько минут Хиджиката и Гинтоки, с заломанными за спину руками, стояли на коленях перед младшим принцем.  
— Так, значит, у тебя был сообщник… И судя по всему вы с ним близки. Как же с вами быть… Хмм… — задумчиво рассуждал принц Сого. — Гостей надо покормить. Даже незваных гостей. Эй, Ямазаки, что скажешь?  
— Ваше высочество, слуги из обеденного зала доложили, что этот темноволосый весь день ел один майонез. С удовольствием.  
По лицу принца промелькнуло удивление, а затем он улыбнулся и его глаза заблестели.  
— А ты что любишь есть? — благосклонно обратился он к Гинтоки.  
— Торт! Или парфе. Ну на худой конец, пирожные.  
— Хорошо. Ямазаки, распорядись, чтобы принесли из кухни торта и майонеза. Мы должны привечать гостей, — широкая улыбка принца добра не сулила.   
— Вы знаете, — продолжал он важным тоном, — меня почему-то называют садистом. А вот когда ты смотришь на моего брата с таким восторженным, влюблённым видом, мне становится жаль тебя. Ведь мой брат натуральнее всех натуралов. Это совершенно безнадёжно, тем более, что он скоро женится. Лучше подумай о своём товарище.  
Принц обратился к стражникам:  
— Раздеть их и посадить в клетку. И ошейники надеть, чтоб уж точно не убежали, — усмехнулся он.  
Когда пришли слуги с едой, Гинтоки и Хиджиката кое-как ютились вместе в подвесной железной клетке, напоминавшей птичью по форме. Холодный железный пол клетки был застлан соломой. Насколько большой клетка ни казалась, они не могли выпрямиться стоя и с трудом умещались вдвоём сидя. Стараясь держаться подальше от Гинтоки, Хиджиката не мог не касаться его коленями или плечами. Они ёрзали и меняли позы, так и не находя удобного положения. За всем этим принц Сого наблюдал с нарочито равнодушным видом.  
Наконец, он взял блюдо с едой и просунул его в узкую щель у пола клетки.  
— Покормите друг друга любимой едой, дорогие друзья. Уверен, это будет особенно приятно для одного из вас, — усмехнулся принц. — Только чур не плеваться, а то я обижусь. Заранее предупреждаю — вам не понравится если я обижусь.  
Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением. Он не знал, что такое торт, но майонез не мог не понравиться Гинтоки. Если принц хотел их помучить, у него ничего не выйдет. С готовностью Хиджиката набрал ложку бледно-жёлтого лакомства, аж у самого слюнки потекли. Напротив, Гинтоки с небольшой улыбкой приготовил кусочек торта, покрытого какой-то густой красной массой. С новым энтузиазмом, оба одновременно протянули друг другу свои деликатесы.  
Хиджиката доверчиво раскрыл рот и попробовал на вкус торт. В этот момент, его глаза полезли на лоб, а желудок свело от ужасной приторной сладости. Он еле удержался, чтобы не выплюнуть всё, и еле успел подавить рвотный позыв, с трудом сглатывая эту гадость. Как же повезло Гинтоки, подумал он. Проморгавшись, Хиджиката посмотрел на товарища в клетке и обомлел от удивления. Лицо Гинтоки скривилось в жуткой муке и крупные слёзы катились из глаз.  
— Какая гадость… — хрипло выдавил он, посмотрев на Хиджикату.  
— Как познавательно и душевно делиться едой с другом. Продолжайте, — с лёгким нажимом сказал принц. — Или стражники помогут вам пиками.  
Хиджиката тяжело вздохнул и поймал печальный стекленеющий взгляд Гинтоки. Только под страхом смерти согласился бы он есть эту сладкую мерзость. Но в сущности так и было. Оба дрожащими руками скармливали друг другу содержимое блюда, давясь и кривясь от отвращения, дергаясь от тычков острыми пиками, когда они слишком медлили.  
После, обхватив животы, они боролись с тошнотой и, позабыв о гордости, бессильно повисли друг на друге. Насмотревшись вдоволь на несчастных пленников, принц отправился спать.  
Через какое-то время, боли в желудке успокоились, и пленники, гремя цепями, тщетно попытались открыть клетку или выгнуть прутья, чтобы пролезть между ними. Толстые железные прутья не поддавались, а на единственной дверце висел прочный замок. Утомлённые вознёй с клеткой, они осторожно уселись снова, стараясь найти удобное положение. Комната холодала, и без одежды становилось вдвойне неуютно. Как Хиджикате ни хотелось держаться подальше, прижиматься к холодному железу было ещё хуже. Немного потолкавшись, Хиджиката сдался и позволил Гинтоки придвинуть его спиной к себе, переплетаясь согнутыми ногами в тесной клетке.   
— В какую же передрягу я из-за тебя попал, Хиджиката… Ты наверно хочешь спросить, нет ли у меня волшебства, чтобы вызволить нас отсюда. Но увы, ничего такого у меня нет. Вообще говоря, волшебник из меня никудышный. Ты только никому не говори. А они даже забрали всю одежду и вещи, все мои талисманы и зелья… и как ни приятно сидеть с тобой так близко, я бы предпочёл немного другие игры… А, это? Это ракушка от твоего заклинания, между прочим. Во, послушай. — Гинтоки вытянул круглую белую ракушку, висевшую у него на шее и давившую Хиджикате в спину, и потёр её по спирали. Хиджиката невольно схватился за горло, когда его опять резко начало драть, и было очень странно услышать из ракушки собственный голос, хрипловатый и сердитый, произносящий какие-то ругательства. Неужто из-за этой ракушки у него весь день не переставало болеть горло?  
— Экий у тебя ласковый голосок, прям заслушаешься… — говорил Гинтоки, но запнулся от тычка в лоб. Многострадально вздохнув, он продолжал, — Ладно не будем об этом. Интересно, а каково было бы заняться сексом в человечьем теле? Если мы когда-нибудь выберемся из этой клетки, не хочешь попробовать? Я ведь ещё не пробовал. Чего хмуришься? Точно нет? А то ты тогда так резво согласился, и я подумал... — Гинтоки замолчал, но через пару минут продолжил тихо бормотать:  
— Но какая же всё-таки гадость, этот твой майонез… ты серьёзно это ел? Чистая отрава...  
 _А твой торт — что?_ Хиджиката положил голову на плечо Гинтоки и долго слушал нескончаемую бессвязную болтовню, пока наконец не уснул, убаюканный тихим голосом и теплом объятий.

***

Гулкий металлический стук резко разбудил Хиджикату. Судя по освещению, уже наступило утро.   
— Его высочество распорядился вас отпустить, — скучным голосом сказал вчерашний унылый стражник. Сердце забилось быстрее от волнения и надежды. — Но только вас одного.  
Стражник указал на Хиджикату, отпирая замок на дверце.   
— Как это! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Если он свободен, то и я вместе с ним.  
— Вас приказано оставить в клетке. Чтобы гарантировать хорошее поведение освобождённого. Приказ можете обсуждать с его высочеством, — равнодушным тоном сообщил стражник. Он явно не собирался слушать пленников, и Гинтоки с ленивым видом разлёгся в клетке, когда Хиджикату вытащили из клетки два других стражника.  
— Ты слышишь? Веди себя хорошо. А я тут еще посплю, без тебя не так тесно.  
Хиджиката решил не провоцировать стражу, а вернуться позже, и старался передать эту мысль Гинтоки. Тот зевнул и легкомысленно помахал рукой, пока стражники отвели Хиджикату в другой конец комнаты и бросили ему охапку вчерашней одежды.

Стражники привели Хиджикату в огромный торжественный зал. Пол блестел, светлые стены и потолки были покрыты яркой росписью и позолотой. В одном конце неподалёку от трона расположился Кондо. Множество придворных шептались и косились на Хиджикату, когда его проводили мимо.   
— Ваше высочество, вот он, — доложил Ямазаки.  
— А! Тоши! Прости за недоразумение. Сого так заботится обо мне. Он просто перестарался. Не так ли, Сого?  
— Но, брат, он может быть опасным шпионом, — младший принц скорчил кислую мину в сторону Хиджикаты. — Вдруг он покусится на твою жизнь? Или на твою невесту?  
— Я могу сама за себя постоять, — раздался низкий грудной голос Зурако. — Смотрите какой он милый, я думаю он и мухи не тронет.  
Зурако плавно подошла и мягкой рукой сдвинула чёлку со лба Хиджикаты. Улыбаясь, она внимательно рассматривала его лицо зоркими глазами. Хиджиката раздражённо сжал челюсти, но не смел делать враждебных движений в сторону девушки. Даже если она была почти с него ростом и что-то в её пристальном взгляде было решительно не девичье.  
— О Зурако, какая ты шалунишка, я сейчас приревную, — кокетливо улыбнулся Кондо.   
Зурако озорно хихикнула, и Хиджикате послышались подозрительные басовитые нотки в её голосе. Что за странная женщина. Хиджиката с Сого мрачно переглянулись.  
В тот момент подбежал паж и подал записку Кондо. Тот вздохнул:  
— Что ж, пусть объявляют.  
Через несколько минут прозвучали трубы и громогласный голос глашатая провозгласил:  
— Его высочество, принц Хата и делегация с западных островов.  
Кондо с сожалением сел на трон и приготовился торжественно принимать делегацию принца из соседнего королевства.   
Сравнивая высокую мускулистую фигуру Кондо с шарообразным низеньким гостем, Хиджиката поразился разнообразию людей. Он не прислушивался к бесконечным витиеватым речам и капризному тону, но через некоторое время его внимание привлекла тема разговора.  
— Принц Хата, вы думаете, что сможете выловить это ваше легендарное чудище у наших берегов? Как вы там его прозвали? Моби Дик? — говорил Кондо.  
— О да. Эта история не для слабонервных. Белый осьминог Широяша — самый гигантский и кровожадный монстр среди семи морей. Само имя его значит “Белый Демон”. Когда я столкнулся с ним на охоте в прошлый раз, я поплатился за это своим великолепным достоинством, — принц Хата показал напыщенным жестом небольшой отросток на лысой голове. — О это была незабываемая битва! Я преследовал его много дней, а потом сражался с ним три дня и три ночи. Его мощь и ярость не знали границ! После долгой охоты я потерпел поражение против этого грозного белого чудовища и с тех пор поклялся, что не умру пока не поймаю его.  
Придворные послушно ахали в ответ, и принц Хата углубился в подробнейшие описания своего заклятого врага, его коварных повадок, и своих собственных отважных приключений, размахивая короткими толстыми руками и декламируя гнусавым голосом.  
— Недавно я узнал, что его видели рыбаки в здешних водах, и как видите, поспешил сюда, — наконец заключил свое эпическое повествование принц Хата.  
— Весьма любопытно, — отвечал Кондо. — Я и не знал, что вне пределов детских сказок бывают подобные морские чудовища. Конечно же, я желаю вам удачи в вашей охоте. Надолго ли вы к нам?  
— Нет нет, я должен спешить и отправляться без замедления бороздить воды, чтобы не упустить этого редкостно хитрого зверя. Но всё же, я останусь пообедать, — великодушно решил Хата.  
Хиджиката слушал в недоумении. Никогда раньше он не слышал о белом осьминоге размером больше корабля, с неимоверной кровожадностью и огромной пастью, полной острых зубов. Какой ещё Широяша? Единственный крупный разумный осьминог с необычно бледной окраской был Гинтоки, но всё это было на него совсем не похоже.

Под шумок Хиджиката потихоньку вышел из приёмного зала и направился обратно в сторону темницы. Он неплохо помнил дорогу и быстро шёл, отсчитывая шаги. Мягкие кожаные туфли тихо ступали по каменному полу. Вернуться к тяжелой двери заняло не долго. Как и прежде, дверь в темницу была не заперта. Прислушавшись к тишине, Хиджиката осторожно проскользнул внутрь.  
Днём тускло освещённая комната казалась не менее жуткой, но при лучшем освещении он смог разглядеть, что многие из самых устрашающих на вид орудий были ветхими и местами проржавели насквозь. Взгляд его притянула согнутая фигура в подвешенной клетке. Хиджиката подошёл вплотную и просунул руку в щель, дотрагиваясь до обнажённой и замёрзшей кожи Гинтоки. Тот вздрогнул и поднял голову.  
— А, это ты. Нашёл ключи? Тут такие разгильдяи — так на столе и оставили. А где же стражники?  
Хиджиката покачал головой в ответ.  
— Как? Что за неуважительное отношение! Оставить такого опасного пленника как я без охраны! — возмутился Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката зашипел на него, призывая к тишине. Он быстро нашёл ключи и открыл клетку и замок на ошейнике. Одежда и вещи Гинтоки обнаружились в сундуке в углу.  
Пока Гинтоки одевался, Хиджиката, по образцу стражника Сайто, написал на листе бумаги свой вопрос и сунул Гинтоки под нос.  
— Что это? Принц Бака? Нет? А, Хата? Ну у тебя почерк… Не, не знаю такого, — отмахнулся Гинтоки. Хиджиката нетерпеливо схватил обратно бумагу и нарисовал округлую фигуру принца и рядом осьминога, ну пусть кривого. Немного подумав, он добавил закорючку на лбу принца.  
Гинтоки глянул на рисунок и расхохотался.  
— Ну и художник ты, Хиджиката, — выдавил он через минуту, немного просмеявшись. Хиджиката грозно смотрел исподлобья. — Ой, ну ладно, всё, я больше не смеюсь. Не обижайся. Э... кажется, был такой какой-то. Быстро отстал, когда я ему закорючку оторвал.  
Порозовевший Гинтоки еще раз хихикнул, а потом хрюкнул, стараясь сдержать смех. Хиджиката резко отвернулся, _чтоб я тебе ещё хоть раз что-нибудь нарисовал!_ Хотя, с каких пор его заботило, что Гинтоки о нём думает, и какого хрена у них будет ещё одна встреча? Ведь он свободен и вернётся в море, а Хиджиката останется человеком с Кондо. Они будут жить порознь, в разных мирах, и никогда больше не увидятся. Гинтоки больше никогда не посмеётся над ним. От этой мысли почему-то испортилось настроение.   
Хиджиката скомкал и сунул ненужную бумажку в карман и вытолкал Гинтоки за дверь, жестами показывая, чтобы тот уходил.  
— Точно хочешь, чтобы я ушёл и оставил тебя в руках тех садистов? Может, вернёшься со мной? — ухмыльнулся Гинтоки. В ответ Хиджиката сурово посмотрел на него и повторил жест.  
— Ай ладно. У тебя ещё день, если передумаешь. Ну я пошёл.

***

После обеда Зурако, под изящным кружевным зонтиком, прогуливалась рядом с принцем по террасе, выходившей к морю. Вся она излучала утончённый вкус, от безупречно гладких волос на макушке, до милых туфель, подобранных под цвет элегантного синего атласного платья с розовыми цветами. Они с принцем очаровательно улыбались друг другу и вели приятную беседу.  
Хиджиката стоял у невысокого каменного парапета и всматривался в тёмные волны внизу. Рядом слуги убирали последние остатки обеда со столиков с аккуратными белыми скатертями и небольшими вазами с цветами. Несколько стражников стояло по краям террасы, а придворные разговаривали небольшими пёстрыми кучками. День был прохладный и слуги разожгли огонь в нескольких ажурных чугунных жаровнях.  
Оторвав глаза от моря, Хиджиката снова посмотрел на принца с невестой, когда к ним вперевалочку подошёл принц Хата и заговорил занудным голосом.  
— Я слышал, что мадемуазель Зурако живет на острове Тысячи Игл? Невероятно! Об этом месте много легенд про громадного дракона, который защищает остров. И какая удача встретить местного жителя. Мадемуазель, расскажите, вы видели дракона?  
— Н-нет, — напряжённо сказала Зурако.  
— Как великий охотник, моё призвание — найти и поймать всех таинственных зверей и чудовищ в мире! Ах если бы мой дорогой брат был жив! Он был великим воином и охотником, и никакой легендарный дракон не устоял бы против нас вместе! — увлечённо продолжал принц.  
— Наверное, этот дракон всего лишь легенда суеверных моряков. У моего острова часто случаются кораблекрушения. Но никто не видел такого существа.  
— Да да, даже мой корабль разбился на этих иглах, — добавил Кондо. — Дорогая Зурако спасла мою жизнь.  
— О! Неужели! Как же это случилось?  
Словно не замечая натянутую улыбку Зурако, Кондо бросился вдохновенно рассказывать о происшествии и своём пребывании на острове Тысячи Игл.   
— А вообще, вы знаете, дорогая Зурако — воплощение непорочной добродетели. Она даже живёт в монастыре.   
— Как?  
— Да да, хоть она и не любит об этом говорить, она живёт на этом острове с добрейшими монашками. Они ходят в таких белых балахонах, ну знаете, как монахини. Они выходили меня, когда меня выбросило на остров после бури. А настоятельница, благородная душа, даже дала обет молчания. Никогда не забуду её проникновенные глаза!  
За оживлённым разговором никто не замечал нарастающий рёв. Хиджиката посмотрел по сторонам, но даже охранники стояли со скучающим видом. Он снова повернулся к морю, откуда доносился странный звук.  
За спиной у Кондо и его собеседников из воды медленно высунулся крупный змей, толщиной с человеческое туловище. Сначала одна, потом вторая, голова покачивалась выше человеческого роста и нацелилась на Кондо и Зурако. Хиджиката недолго думая выхватил пику с длинным древком у зазевавшегося стражника и ринулся навстречу атакующему змею. Отталкивая принца в сторону, он метко ткнул острым концом копья ближайшей голове в глаз, заставив её отпрянуть и взвыть от боли. Удар остановил небольшой топор, который оказался на конце оружия вдобавок к копью, привычному Хиджикате. Вторая голова поменяла направление и попыталась схватить его зияющей пастью, но Хиджиката успел выдернуть пику и вставить древко поперёк челюстей чудища. Позади начали раздаваться крики и напуганные вопли. Хиджиката не очень прислушивался, но четко услышал гнусавое:   
— Не убивайте моего бедного милого Микки!  
Чудище мотало головой из стороны в сторону и таскало Хиджикату вслед за собой. К тому времени несколько стражников подбежали и вонзили свои копья со странными топориками в тело змею. Зурако встала в боевую стойку и, вытащив неведомо откуда пару тёмных шаров, зажигала фитили от углей в жаровне. Она ловко метнула зажжённые шары за парапет, и Хиджикату вместе со змеем тряхнуло взрывом.  
Раненое чудовище взрычало и рвануло назад в море. Внезапное движение сбило с ног оглушённого взрывом Хиджикату, и змей утащил его вслед за собой в воду, вне досягаемости стражников на террасе. Хиджиката продолжал бороться со змеем среди брызгов воды и не в первый раз ему не хватало привычного острого охотничьего ножа. Особенно когда змей обхватил Хиджикату хвостом и сдавил так, что ребра затрещали. Хиджиката давил чудищу копьём в пасть, а другой рукой, сжатой в кулак, бил по уязвимым местам на голове. Вторая голова слепо лязгала зубами рядом, заставляя Хиджикату уворачиваться. Змей выл и метался от боли, судорожно пытаясь скинуть мучителя. Ещё один взрыв громыхнул совсем близко, снова оглушая Хиджикату. Змей наконец перестал биться на одном месте и устремился вниз к морскому дну. Оказавшись под водой, Хиджиката оттолкнулся от змея и хотел выплыть на берег, но хвост всё держал и тянул его за собой. С тихим удивлением Хиджиката наблюдал, как пузырьки воздуха поднимались сквозь зеленоватую толщу воды к далекому отблеску солнца. Ужасное чувство нарастало в груди и он изо всех сил нажимал на змеиный хвост, разгибая мёртвую хватку сантиметр за мучительным сантиметром. И вот, наконец оказавшись на свободе, он загребал воду руками и ногами, чтобы выбраться из тёмной глубины. Но без широких плавников на сильном хвосте он плыл медленно, слишком медленно. В глазах темнело. В груди горело. Блестящая поверхность, манящая граница воздуха и воды, была слишком далеко, когда он уже не мог больше задерживать дыхание. Вместо привычного освежающего промывания жабр, холодная солёная вода обжигала нос и глотку, заливаясь без остановки, сдавливая изнутри. Опять было больно. Руки и ноги отказались двигаться. Больше всего хотелось вдохнуть и почувствовать лёгкими воздух. _Как странно и глупо, неужели я утону,_ отстранённо подумал Хиджиката перед тем, как потерять сознание.

***

Хиджиката чувствовал тёплое давление на губах, тяжесть на груди. Он лежал на спине и не успел раскрыть глаза, когда волна тошноты заставила его сжаться и повернуться на бок, судорожно извергая солёную воду. Наконец, через какое-то время, когда он прокашлялся, перед носом нечётко замаячил белый платок.  
— Ну ты идиот. Забыл, что ты человек, что ли? Вот, возьми оботрись.   
Воздух. Вокруг был воздух. Хиджиката протёр лицо дрожащей рукой и, вяло моргая, посмотрел на Гинтоки. С белых волос стекали капли воды.  
— Хорошо я был рядом и успел тебя вытащить и откачать. Знаешь, если останешься с людьми, я за тобой присматривать не собираюсь.  
Хиджиката устало кивнул. На расстоянии послышались голоса.  
— Ладно, проехали. Нет времени. Я вижу, ты готов за него жизнь положить. Будь счастлив. — Гинтоки провёл прохладными пальцами по щеке, и спокойно, даже равнодушно, встретил взгляд Хиджикаты. — Ну бывай.  
Светлые волосы блеснули на солнце и быстро скрылись из виду. Хиджиката бессильно лежал в луже морской воды и прижимал пальцы к губам, стараясь вспомнить призрачное тепло чужих губ. Он был жив, после того как чуть не утонул, но это не приносило радости. Он был жив, но почему он чувствовал такое смятение?   
Вскоре его окружили и отвлекли от мрачных мыслей шумные люди, тёплые руки с полотенцами и согревающие облегчённые улыбки.

Остаток дня пронёсся сумбурно. Хиджиката боролся с усталостью, сначала принимая заботливые вопросы и сочувствия свиты принца, а потом просто незаметно сидя в тихом углу, где его никто не беспокоил.   
Тем вечером был назначен пир в честь помолвки принца с Зурако. Принц с невестой блистали, как звёзды, в центре торжественного зала. Хиджиката сидел у стенки и кутался в плащ. Он до сих пор не мог до конца согреться. Откуда-то возник молчаливый Сайто и сунул ему в руки горячую кружку с пряным вином. Пока Хиджиката делал небольшие согревающие глотки, ещё один стражник, на этот раз лысый, принёс ему блюдо мяса. Потом Хиджиката удивлённо принимал одно за другим, то еду, то напитки, от целой вереницы стражников. Даже Ямазаки, который сажал его на цепь в темнице принца Сого, с виноватым видом принёс ему какой-то круглый хлеб.  
Время текло своим чередом. Хиджиката сидел с набитым животом в своём углу и клевал носом под шум музыки и возвышенных речей. Вдруг кто-то потащил его на шаткие от количества выпитого вина ноги. Оторопев, он не стал сопротивляться, когда его повлекли в середину зала и поставили на колени перед принцем.  
— Итак, в знак благодарности за бесценные услуги и спасение жизни королевской невесты, а также и моей, я дарую тебе, Тоши, титул рыцаря моего двора. — Кондо торжественно коснулся плечей и головы Хиджикаты мечом и с улыбкой продолжил. — Встань, Сэр Тоши.  
Хиджиката осторожно поднялся. Он точно не знал, что всё это значило, но принц явно оказал ему большую честь, и он вежливо поклонился. Придворные в зале хлопали в ладоши и громко восхищались. Зурако, очаровательная в фиолетовом платье, стояла рядом с Кондо и благосклонно улыбалась. Принц Сого был мрачнее тучи, но на него никто не обращал внимания.  
Кондо снова обратился к Хиджикате с серьёзным видом.  
— Благородному рыцарю полагается благородное оружие. Прими от меня этот старинный доблестный клинок. Я уверен, с этим мечом ты совершишь немало новых подвигов, достойных его истории, — и он протянул Хиджикате длинный меч в красных ножнах. Хиджиката благоговейно принял королевский подарок обеими руками. Он не знал, как отблагодарить принца, и просто низко поклонился, пока твёрдая рука снова не выпрямила его.  
Когда благодарственные речи наконец закончились, Хиджиката смог снова отойти в свой укромный угол. После испытаний за весь день и напряжения в центре всеобщего внимания, его ужасно клонило в сон. Хиджиката был очень рад, когда наконец кто-то из дворцовых слуг подошёл и спросил не угодно ли ему идти спать.  
Слуга отвёл его в маленькую комнатушку с небольшой кроватью, шкафом, и столиком в углу. Хиджиката полагал, что ситуация значительно улучшилась по сравнению с предыдущей ночью, проведённой в темнице. Гинтоки наверно был уже далеко. И это было правильно. Они разошлись своими путями.   
Аккуратно поставив меч к стенке, Хиджиката вздохнул и взял в руки белую ночную сорочку с постели. Люди похоже спали в специальной одежде. Он должен учиться делать всё как люди. Хиджиката с сомнением повертел в руках тонкую ткань, разглядывая кружева на широких рукавах. Разделся и натянул сорочку через голову, удивляясь, что она не затрещала по швам. Неужели такая трогательная изящная вещь была пошита на мужчину. Подобрав подол, свисавший чуть ниже коленей, он осторожно взобрался на кровать и завернулся в одеяло. Тело потяжелело от усталости, и он словно тонул в мягкой постели. Глаза сами собой закрылись и Хиджиката плавно скользнул в сладкий сон.

_Во сне тентакли, а может быть, ладони, мягко скользили по телу и Хиджиката зарывался руками в белоснежные волосы и целовал его жадно и напористо, вдыхая его запах, прислушиваясь к тихим сдавленным стонам и вздохам, наслаждаясь его тяжестью. Словно они были вместе по-настоящему. Сердце отчаянно билось и жар разливался по телу. Беззвучно он задыхался от болезненной нежности, которой не было выхода. Не должно быть выхода. Так невыносимо хорошо могло быть только во сне._

Наутро Хиджиката проснулся один в измятой постели и потянулся в сладкой истоме. Неужели всё действительно приснилось? Томящее чувство в районе промежности не проходило, и утренний стояк был необычно крепким. Опять вспомнились движения чужого сильного тела и отблеск красных глаз, мерещилось уже знакомое заполняющее чувство. Он облизал пересохшие от возбуждения губы, просунул руку под лёгкую белую ткань ночной сорочки и после нескольких движений, совсем быстро достиг разрядки. Проводя рукой по зудящей коже сзади, Хиджиката обнаружил неожиданный подарок и беззвучно, задумчиво выругался. Вот уж эти осьминожьи замашки.

***

На третий день, последний для Хиджикаты, он задумчиво сидел за завтраком за одним столом с Кондо. Оставалось время до заката солнца, и если к тому времени его поцелует принц, он сможет остаться человеком и жить во дворце, в дружных рядах бойцов, и стать частью жизни королевства. Быть одним из них, всегда рядом с принцем. Ведь это было бы исполнением заветной мечты.

После завтрака часы побежали быстро за тренировками вместе со стражниками, а потом за делами и встречами принца. Стражники теперь смотрели на Хиджикату с некоторым уважением и немало желающих хотело присоединиться к нему во время тренировки. Они помогли ему приладить перевязь и ножны нового меча на пояс. Хиджиката любовался сияющей поверхностью и с удовольствием убедился в прекрасной балансировке меча. Сердце взволнованно замирало от этой знаменательной новой тяжести на боку.   
После тренировки стражники обсуждали схватку со змеем и рассказывали, в какие переделки их принц попадал раньше. Хиджиката почти чувствовал солидарность среди этих людей, как будто здесь могло быть место и для него, в дружной команде бойцов, которые делили и горе, и радости жизни. Будто у него могло быть призвание в службе принцу и его королевству. Будто такое могло быть для него важным. Голова кружилась от полуосознанных возможностей, внутри тяжело ворочалось что-то неясное, давно забытое. Беседы и обсуждения вокруг сливались друг с другом, и Хиджиката, погружённый в свои мысли, тихо следовал за Кондо. Он мог быть счастлив, отдав жизнь Кондо, став частью чего-то большего. Бурные мысли успокаивались и вставали на места в новом порядке. По новому умиротворённый, Хиджиката почти улыбался, слушая оживлённый разговор Кондо с братом во время обеда.

После обеда, как обычно, прибыли гонцы с письмами.  
Хиджиката собирался оставить принца с его секретарями и советниками, но тот попросил его остаться. Хиджиката сидел у дверей и слушал доклады и обсуждения новостей.  
— О, вы не поверите, господа! Принц Хата пишет, что наконец поймал своего Моби Дика!   
— Кого?  
— Ну, помните он всё рассказывал про гигантского белого осьминога?  
— Широяшу?  
— Неужели он убил зверя?  
— Нет, он пишет, что везёт его в свой зверинец. Вот было бы любопытно увидеть такое животное. Не правда ли, ваше высочество?  
— Действительно, он живёт на западных островах — там много красивого. Я думаю это было бы славным местом для свадебного путешествия с дорогой Зурако, — мечтательно говорил Кондо.   
— Тогда надо ехать скорее. Говорят, что питомцы у принца Хаты долго не задерживаются.  
Хиджиката примерно знал, где находились западные острова, но раньше там не был. Мысль о Гинтоке в новой клетке неприятно кольнула. Но почему Хиджиката должен заботиться об идиоте, которого угораздило попасться принцу-неудачнику, от которого вечно сбегали питомцы? Почему было так трудно не думать о нём? Такой как Гинтоки мог прекрасно позаботиться о себе сам. Хиджиката всегда так думал раньше.

***

Несколько позже Кондо плыл вдоль побережья своих владений на небольшом паруснике.   
Отряд стражников расположился по палубе. Хиджиката стоял у борта корабля, невидящим взглядом уставившись вдаль. Он обернулся, почувствовав крепкую хватку на плече.  
— Ты такой задумчивый сегодня, Тоши. Что-то случилось? — спросил Кондо.  
Хиджиката покачал головой. Он даже сам себе не мог объяснить тревожное состояние, охватившее его.  
— Я так рад, что ты здесь. Я чувствую, что могу положиться на тебя, что ты из тех редких людей, что никогда не предадут и не оставят друга в беде.  
От этих слов что-то колючее перевернулось в груди. Хиджиката невпопад подумал, что у него сегодня ни разу не заболело горло, и это уже казалось неправильным. Кондо смотрел на него с широкой открытой улыбкой, и его тяжелая рука обжигала даже сквозь одежду. 

Парусник огибал мыс у незаселённой части побережья. Дикие заросли виднелись на далёком берегу, и чайки беспокойно летали вокруг и заунывно кричали. Внезапно морская поверхность вспучилась и балки корабля затрещали под натиском толстого змееподобного хвоста.  
— Выходи, Хиджиката. На этот раз не убежишь, — раздался шипящий голос. Из под воды высунулась огромная голова морского змея, в несколько раз больше вчерашнего, и медленно моргнула круглыми жёлтыми глазами.  
— Не так быстро. Мы забираем его во имя принцессы Кады, — несколько мускулистых русалок с сизо-голубыми и зелёными волосами вынырнули из воды и потрясали трезубцами в сторону морского змея. Хиджиката удивлённо озирался: он даже не подозревал, что он кому-то нужен во всём подводном царстве. Люди на корабле ошеломлённо уставились на диковинных созданий в воде.  
— Вы все опоздали. Он уже подписал контракт с императрицей Отосэ. — Посреди толпы русалок обнаружились две мурены.  
— Что ещё за контракт!  
— Ну да, видишь же, он превратился в человека. Думаешь он просто так это мог сделать? И если его сегодня до заката солнца не поцелует вон тот парень — а я очень сомневаюсь, что этого идиота кто-то захочет целовать, — он должен служить госпоже Отосэ, — заявила красная мурена.  
— Тогда я просто заберу его силой! — зарычал змей.  
— Ничего подобного! Он русал, и поэтому пойдёт с нами. — Русалки начали окружать змея.  
— По любому, тебе слабо справиться с этими русалками и сделать по-своему, червячок! — насмехалась мурена, будто нарочно подливая масла в огонь. Хиджикате показалось, что она помахала плавником в его сторону.  
Потерпев несколько ударов трезубцами, разъярённый змей отвлёкся и выпустил корабль из хватки. С громким рыком он раскидывал русалок своим хвостом и пытался схватить их мощными челюстями, пока те, слаженной группой окружали и били с разных сторон. Время от времени раздавались дразнящие голоса мурен, которые ещё больше раззадоривали бойцов.   
Хиджиката жестами пытался дать Кондо понять, что нужно уходить. Тот быстро кивнул и отдал распоряжения матросам. На удачу ветер оказался на их стороне. В неразберихе, небольшой но быстрый корабль незаметно уплыл из виду.

— Неужто это всё правда? — Кондо тряс Хиджикату за плечи. — Ты э... русалка? Русал?   
Хиджиката потупил глаза, готовясь к неизбежному. Всё-таки такому как он не бывать человеком. Не бывать принятым в сердце, в семью, путём лжи. Это не удивляло, но оказалось неожиданно больно.  
Тёплая мозолистая ладонь повернула его лицо навстречу серьёзному взгляду карих глаз.  
— Я думал, это сказки: подводные чудища и русалки... Посмотри на меня, Тоши. Кем бы ты ни был, за эти дни ты стал мне дорог. И хочу, чтобы ты остался с нами. Со мной. Знаешь, Зурако моя невеста, но я поцелую тебя. Если ты этого хочешь.  
Хиджиката застыл, обуреваемый противоречивыми чувствами. Радость и облегчение почему-то казались затемнены горечью и смутным чувством потери. Он нерешительно раскрывал и закрывал рот, как рыба без воды. _Идиот! Вот же сбывается твоё заветное желание! Что ты стоишь, как бревно._ Казалось, он разрывался на части — часть как магнитом притягивалась к Кондо, а часть больше всего хотела броситься в море.  
Руки Кондо обжигали плечи, и он уже склонялся к Хиджикате с забавно выпяченными губами. Хиджиката закрыл глаза и неподвижно стоял, пытаясь смириться и думать о своей мечте. Но в мыслях почему-то всплыл облик с белыми волосами, с которых свисали капли воды, а потом искривлённое заляпанное майонезом лицо, а в ушах шептал и насмехался навязчивый низкий голос.  
В последний момент, Кондо удивлённо промычал что-то в ладонь, перекрывшую рот.  
Хиджиката твёрдо посмотрел на него, отстраняя от себя. Он вздохнул, сжал плечо Кондо и покачал головой. Тёмные волосы принца отсвечивали оранжевым, и Хиджиката обернулся, глядя на красное солнце, почти полностью севшее за горизонт. Уже через минуту жгучая боль пронзила его и разбежалась по всему телу. Скрючившись, он упал на палубу под последними лучами заходящего солнца.

***

Хиджиката лежал на палубе обессиленный, его голова на коленях у Кондо. Вместо ног, рыбий хвост снова поблёскивал зелёной чешуёй, а рядом валялись клочья брюк и белья. В этот раз боль проходила быстрее, и он сел, опираясь на руки. Кондо смотрел с любопытством и немного с опаской.  
— Тоши? Ты… в порядке?  
— Ваше высочество, я… Простите. Всё в порядке. Я должен вернуться в море.  
— Ты заговорил! И не надо никаких высочеств. Как мне теперь звать тебя?  
— Как хотите.  
— Тогда я буду звать тебя Тоши. Может, всё-таки останешься? Мы построим тебе бассейн во дворце и дадим отпор этим морским чудовищам, если они вернутся.  
— Я бы хотел остаться, и служить вам. Но я должен вызволить одного идиота из зверинца.  
Хиджиката снял оставшуюся одежду, достал из кармана и привязал на шею завёрнутый в шарф “подарок” Гинтоки. В последнюю очередь он снял пояс и с сожалением провел рукой по мечу.  
— Земному оружию не место под водой. Пусть он останется с вами. Простите, что я не смог оправдать ваши надежды. Спасибо вам за всё, — вздыхая, Хиджиката вернул королевский подарок Кондо.  
— Я буду хранить его для тебя, пока ты не вернёшься. Не забывай, ведь ты один из моих рыцарей. Приходи в любое время. Я всегда буду рад тебя видеть, — крепко пожал руку Кондо.   
Хиджиката улыбнулся в ответ и прыгнул за борт в родное море. Послушный отклик собственного тела и старое знакомое восприятие течений и окружающего подводного мира приносили невероятную радость. Осознание, что он снова был самим собой, как возвращение в родной дом. На душе наконец не оставалось сомнений. Он плыл с лёгким сердцем к западным островам и сжимал мягкое щупальце, что оставил ему легендарный белый осьминог.   
_Ну держись, “Белый Демон”._


End file.
